The EMI-Scanner produces cross-sectional images of the brain from 180 to 225 scans with an xray beam. The reconstruction algorithm used, while very fast, does not make optimal use of the available data. The medical goal of this work is to maximize the use of the data. It is anticipated that images of equivalent diagnostic value will be obtained with less xray dosage than currently used.